Washing machines include a pump which is normally mounted to the base of the machine to drain water from the tub. The pump generates vibrations during operation which are transmitted to the base, and then to the rest of the machine. These vibrations increase the noise level of the operating machine, which is undesirable.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a pump mounting bracket which dampens pump vibrations so as to produce a quiet washing machine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a vibration damping pump mount or bracket which allows quick and easy installation of the pump to the washing machine base.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine pump mounting bracket having a rubber damper to isolate the pump and dampen the pump vibrations.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pump bracket having a resilient body with dampers installed in the body to absorb pump vibrations.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved washing machine having a pump mounted to the base of the machine using a vibration damping bracket.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine having a pump bracket which allows for twist mounting of the pump to the bracket and twist mounting of the bracket to the machine.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a washing machine pump mount which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.